


Show

by Tuii



Series: Explorations [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Filming, Hand Jobs, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Sex Tapes, Smutt, Video, exploring kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/pseuds/Tuii
Summary: He had grown so much during their relationship. He had been so deep in the closet when he met Even that doing something like this would have never even crossed his mind back then. Of course he had his fantasies, just like everyone did, but he didn’t think he would be actually acting on them like ever. Being with Even had shown him so many new sides of himself that he had already stopped counting them.





	Show

Isak had asked Mikael for help since he knew that if he asked Even, there would be too much questions and he wanted to avoid that as long as possible. Mikael had been a bit confused first but he had soon said that he didn’t want to know anything about why Isak was asking him for help. It felt weird keeping something from Even but Isak needed this to be something only for his eyes for now.

He had grown so much during their relationship. He had been so deep in the closet when he met Even that doing something like this would have never even crossed his mind back then. Of course he had his fantasies, just like everyone did, but he didn’t think he would be actually acting on them like ever. Being with Even had shown him so many new sides of himself that he had already stopped counting them. Giving Even a blowjob at the movies had been so hot and perfect that he got still hard from just thinking about it. That night had been an eye opener for both of them. They had stayed up late talking and making out. Sure, they had talked about their fantasies before but putting the dream into action had started something that could not be stopped anymore.

Isak wanted more and he knew that Even wanted also. And he knew what was The Fantasy for Even. Filming them having sex. Even loved taking pictures of his man, both clothes on and off, but they had never taken that further than that. Even had taken some pictures of him while having sex but they had always been taken so that Isak wasn’t facing the camera because he didn’t feel comfortable to be in front of the camera. Until now. He had been thinking about this for a long time now, just waiting for the right moment. And here it was. Even was on a trip with his university course so he was home alone. He placed the camera on the table and started slowly unbuttoning his shirt, button by button and looking straight into the camera, not saying anything. But it didn’t take him long to notice that he was also getting aroused. Stripping for Even was hot. He slowly worked his way until there was no buttons left and just stood there for a moment, holding the shirt open for the camera.Like giving his man time to let his eyes wander around his chest and abs. Then he took the shirt off and tossed it somewhere out of the picture and smirked at the camera. He was getting excited about this. Next: jeans. He unbuttoned them and left them like that, knowing very well that Even would moan at the sight since it was very visible now how into this he was, how hard he was in his jeans. He wore the black skinny jeans Even loved, especially how his ass looked in them, so he turned around to give him a another view as well.

He decided to slither out of the jeans with his ass facing the camera. Luckily he had realised to try doing that before actually taping this because he wanted this to look hot, not difficult and awkward. Wearing only his boxers he sat himself at the end of their bed, legs wide open and his hard dick very well in display through the cotton fabric of his boxers. He let his hands roam around his body, starting from his upper body and ending at his thighs, gently touching his inner thighs and now he was already panting and had his eyes half closed. It was like he almost had forgotten about the camera which was recording his every move for his man. A loud moan left his lips when his hand reached his dick and he lightly ran his finger along the hard outlined dick that his boxers still covered. But not for long, he was getting anxious and he needed to fight the urge to just whisk his boxers to his ankles and jerk off. Not that Even would mind seeing that either but he wanted to put on a show, give his man a run for his money. So instead he let his fingers trail under the rubber band and pulled it away from his body just a bit so that his dick had more room. The head of his dick peeked now under the rubber band and it was visibly leaking precum. He touched the precum and then licked it out of his finger, knowing that this would make Even go crazy of want and that was just what he wanted to happen. Even slowly going crazy of lust and not being able to keep his hands out of his own pants.

He removed his boxers and tossed them also to the same pile as his other clothes. He was sitting there now naked, legs open and dick hard, sweating a bit and panting hard. It was then he decided that things needed to proceed a bit faster, so he took his dick in his hand and started moving his hand in a slow pace, making sure that he kept his eyes open and staring at the camera. He wanted Even to see how much he wanted this for him, because of him, because of them, because of the path they had already shared and would keep sharing. Making Even realise that he was the reason he was getting out of his shell and happy to explore his kinks. The strokes where slow at first, like exploring the feeling of jerking off in front of the camera. The strokes and grip crew harder and faster, precum leaking more and more out of the tip of his now achingly hard dick. He took some of it and used it as lube to make some delicious noise while thrusting with his hand. He was moaning now loudly, he was getting close. It was hard keeping his eyes open because of the lust and want.

He spread his legs even more, he wanted Even to have a perfect view of him, to see him as vulnerable as possible. Needy, naked, panting, shaking, jerking off, moaning in front of him, for him. Just for him. For a video he could watch over and over and over again, a video he could slow down and replay and stop when he wanted to. The thought of Even jerking off while watching him in this video was too much for him and he felt the orgasm starting to come. He let his other hand lean back so he could enjoy the orgasm more. He kept thrusting faster and faster, moaning Even’s name out loud, very loudly, screaming and panting “fuck fuck Even Even Even!” Until he felt himself coming, hard and fast. He enjoyed his cum coming on his abdomen and his hand and didn’t stop until every last drop was out of him.

He didn’t trust his legs right away so he just sat there for a moment, panting, covered in cum, licking some of it out of his own fingers. Until he was sure he would be able to walk the few steps and stop the camera recording. Now he just needed to decide how and when Even would get the video.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my on going Exploration series, this time Isak is expoloring by himself. I hope you will like it, I at least liked writing this one! I see Isak being someone who needed just the little push that starting an relationship with Even did and now he wants to explore what is really out there. And what does work for him and for Even and what not.


End file.
